


Back Off [Hansoon/Soonsol]

by joy_infires



Series: hands off [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Breakups, Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Jicheol, M/M, Romance, Sequel, chan has relationship problems, chansol are super close, hansol is a jealous mess, hansoon, i guess, minghao is only mentioned, soonsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: -SEQUEL TO HANDS OFF!-Of course, no relationship is always perfect. Hansol and Soonyoung will be facing some problems in theirs soon.





	1. Chapter 1

"I never should have gotten involved with a kid like you!" Soonyoung snapped before he turned on his heel and stormed out of Hansol's apartment, ignoring Hansol's "No, wait, come back!"

He drove back to his apartment in rage and way too fast. How the hell could Hansol just...?! What had happened between them for the situation to escalate like this?

 

**-A few weeks earlier-**

 

Soonyoung and Hansol were cuddled up on the older's leather couch, watching a movie. "Babe...", Soonyoung spoke up. Hansol looked at him. "I have to go on a three-day dance workshop next week. It's in Tokyo", he informed the younger. 

Hansol gave him an interested look. "Really? That's so cool!" he said. "When are you leaving?" he asked. "Saturday", Soonyoung answered. "Alright but you better get me lots of souvenirs", Hansol warned him jokingly. Soonyoung chuckled and pulled his boyfriend a little closer. 

"I wish you could come along", he mumbled and pressed a kiss onto the corner of Hansol's lips. "Me too, Japan is so cool. But I have college and no money for the flight. And it's three days so we'll live", the younger replied. 

Soonyoung nodded and took an admiring look at Hansol as the younger focused back on the movie. They had been together for around 9 months now. He never would have thought that he would ever date someone who was eight years younger than him. But even though Hansol could be childish sometimes he was very mature altogether. 

They'd had a hard time convincing Hansol's older brother Seungcheol that he wasn't a child anymore and that Soonyoung wasn't only interested in Hansol's body. Seungcheol was okay with this relationship by now which was mostly thanks to his boyfriend and Soonyoung's best friend, Lee Jihoon. He had convinced Seungcheol to give the two some space after he found out about them.

"You're staring", Hansol stated without looking at his boyfriend. Soonyoung kissed his cheek. "I know. It's because you're gorgeous", he said. Hansol chuckled. He'd gotten used to Soonyoung's sappiness by now. 

The older pouted at the lack of attention he was getting from his boyfriend. He put his hand on Hansol's cheek and turned his face, immediately pressing his lips onto the younger's.

"The movie's boring", he mumbled against Hansol's lips before reconnecting them. One of Hansol's hands clawed into the front of Soonyoung's shirt while the other came to rest on his nape. The movie was quickly forgotten and only played in the back while the two only paid attention to each other.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how's Japan?" Hansol questioned his boyfriend through the laptop screen. "It's nice. Hasn't changed much since I last came here. But I already found one or two nice souvenirs for you!" Soonyoung replied. "Really? What?" Hansol asked excitedly. The older grinned. "I'm not gonna tell", he teased. Hansol pouted. 

Suddenly, someone appeared in the back of Soonyoung's hotel room. It was a guy, wearing nothing but black sweatpants. Hansol raised his eyebrow and a weird feeling erupted inside of him. 

"Who's with you?" he questioned, trying to sound casual. Soonyoung turned around in his seat and chuckled. "That's Mingyu", he replied. "Mingyu", Hansol repeated. "Yeah, he's the newest member in my dance crew and we're rooming together. Gyu, come say hi", Soonyoung said to Mingyu who had put a black tank top on. 

"Hi! You must be Hansol. Soonyoung never shuts up about you", Mingyu greeted. Hansol forced a smile. "Really...well he never really talks about his dance crew...uh, you know what? I have an essay to write. I gotta go...", he said. "Already?" Soonyoung asked, sounding disappointed. "Yeah...sorry. See you when you get back", Hansol replied. Soonyoung waved at the camera before the younger ended the call. 

Hansol stopped for a moment to think. Was he jealous that a shirtless dancer shared a room with his boyfriend? Not. One. Bit. But what if...- No! No...Soonyoung wouldn't find a tan, toned, handsome, muscular, probably older than Hansol guy more attractive than his own boyfriend...right? 

Hansol sighed and ruffled his hair. Maybe he was overreacting but that Mingyu guy kind of bugged him...a lot. He figured he should really get some studying done, though. Just to get his mind off of things. 

~

A few days later Hansol decided to stop by at Soonyoung's apartment. He'd already forgotten about his jealousy and Mingyu completely, happy about the fact that his boyfriend was back in the country. 

He rang the doorbell but when the door opened he wasn't greeted by Soonyoung's face like he expected. "Mingyu...", Hansol said. "What are you doing here?" he questioned. He stepped inside and let Mingyu close the door. 

"Soonyoung let me crash here because my boyfriend Minghao is being a bitch lately. We got into a fight and I came here...", Mingyu explained. Hansol's jealousy from a few days ago came back. So Mingyu was into guys too. What if he broke up with that Minghao guy and decided to go after Soonyoung instead? 

Soonyoung came out of the kitchen. "Oh hi, babe. I'm just making lunch. Are you staying?" he asked and greeted the younger with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I wish I could but I have stuff to do...I only came by to welcome you back", Hansol replied. "I gotta go", he said and did just that. 

Outside, he facepalmed himself. Maybe he shouldn't have left them alone at Soonyoung's apartment. But going back now would be weird especially since he just made a lame ass excuse to leave. So instead, he made his way home where Seungcheol was. 

~

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be at Soonyoung's? Did you two fight?" the older questioned when his brother sat down on the couch next to him. "No, we didn't. I left...", he answered. "Why?" "Hyung...did you ever feel threatened by another guy? Like, did you ever think that someone wanted to steal Jihoon from you?" Hansol asked. 

Seungcheol thought back. "Yeah...there was this one time. It was kind of my fault too because I let it get this far. But I told the guy to back the fuck off if he wanted to keep his face", he said. Hansol sighed. 

"What is it? Is there a guy you're worried about?" Seungcheol asked. Hansol shrugged. "I don't know...maybe they're just friends and I'm overreacting. It's just that Mingyu is...", he babbled. "Who is Mingyu?" the older asked. 

"I know, right? Who the fuck is Mingyu...", Hansol exclaimed. Seungcheol chuckled. "Alright, you gotta start from the beginning if you want me to follow you", he said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hansol closed his book a little more forceful than intended. Seungkwan and Chan looked at him. "Care to tell us what the poor book did to you?" Seungkwan asked and shot the college librarian an apologetic look. 

"Soonyoung is hanging out with a hot dancer and I don't know what to do about that...", Hansol said with a pout. He looked at his phone where a missed call from Soonyoung was still displayed. Hansol didn't know why he hadn't picked up but he didn't feel like calling back.

"So, you're jealous", Chan clarified. "No!" Hansol exclaimed. "...yes...okay, fine, I am. But you haven't seen that guy! He's all muscles and shy smiles...", Hansol explained himself. "Maybe he's just a friend?" Chan suggested. "Or maybe he's a rival. There's only one thing you can do!" Seungkwan said. "Yeah, talk to Soonyoung and let him know how you feel before the situation escalates!" Chan said. 

"OR you make him jealous", Seungkwan said, giving Chan a short side-look. "Yeah, right...and who would volunteer for that?" Hansol questioned. "Guys, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. You know where jealousy got me!" Chan voiced his thoughts. 

He and one of their former classmates, Wen Junhui had broken up on New Year's Eve because Chan had assumed that Jun was cheating on him. Of course, he wasn't but Chan's lack of trust caused him to break up with him. 

"Channie...this is different. We're sorry that you and J-" "I get it. Just don't say his name, please...", Chan interrupted Seungkwan. Hansol felt bad for his friend but at the same time he thought that Seungkwan might be right. 

Chan sighed. "Okay, here's the deal. My cousin Wonwoo just moved here. He wants to start studying in Seoul. Maybe we could ask him to help out?" Chan suggested. Seungkwan seemed satisfied with that. "But it's awkward if we just ask like that. You could just introduce us and we'll see where it goes", Hansol said. 

Chan sighed again. "Fine, whatever. I just hope that this won't go wrong. It's really going to be awkward if it turns out that that Mingyu guy really is just a friend", he said and got up. "Excuse me. I have to go cry about my no-longer-existent love life", he added and left the library. 

Hansol and Seungkwan shared a look. "Our poor baby...he really liked Jun", Seungkwan said. "Yeah...I just hope he'll get over him soon...I hate seeing him sad", Hansol replied. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chan felt the tears threatening to fall from his eyes and he just hoped that he'd make it to the dorm in time before anyone could see him. 

Of course, fate had to be a little bitch just then. He collided with someone and sent their books and papers flying. Chan's butt hit the ground and the grunt coming from the other person told him that it was the same for them.

Chan just remained on the floor, a sob leaving his mouth involutarily. "I'm very sorry! I didn't watch where I was going", the other person, a male, said. Chan didn't answer and just sniffled. "Oh god. Did you get hurt? I'm sorry!" the guy exclaimed and quickly shuffled over to help Chan up.

"No...no, it's okay. It was my fault. I'm okay...", Chan said, quickly wiping his tears. "Are you sure?" the stranger said. "Yeah...sorry for running into you", he answered. He looked at the stranger. He was a little shorter than Chan with curly, brown hair and big glasses. "It's alright. I guess we're both at fault. My name is Jaemin", he introduced himself. "Chan", came the taller male's reply. **_(A/N: This is not NCT's Jaemin)_**

They began to pick up their books. "I don't want to sound nosy but...why were you crying?" Jaemin questioned. "Uh, it's nothing...just my ex...", Chan waved off. Jaemin hummed in understanding. "Want to talk about it? I was on the way to get some coffee and finish some songwriting. I could use a little company", he suggested.

Chan smiled as they both got up. "Sure, why not. Are you a music major?" Jaemin nodded. "But I'm kind of stuck on a song right now. That's why I need coffee. I live off that stuff", he explained.

~

"So, about that ex of yours. Did she dump you or anything?" Jaemin questioned, clutching onto his coffee as he and Chan took a seat in the far back of the café by the windows. "It was my own fault. I didn't trust him enough and he broke up with me...", Chan answered, not catching on to the fact that Jaemin had assumed that he was talking about a girl.

"He, huh...", Jaemin mumbled. Chan blushed. "Y-yeah...", he said. "Don't look so busted. It's cool", Jaemin assured him. "Good old jealousy...I guess we've all been through that, haven't we?" "My best friend is going through it right now...I told him not to take it too far but knowing him it'll end in a disaster...", Chan told Jaemin.

"He needs to find that out by himself...", Jaemin said. Chan sighed. "Probably...it's not like he'd listen to me anyway", Chan agreed. "Do you need help with you song?" he switched subjects. Jaemin smiled and nodded. "Sure", he said.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later the three friends met up at Chan's parents' place where his cousin Wonwoo was staying. Chan still wasn't fond of the idea of supporting this whole jealousy thing but Hansol had practically begged him to go through with it. So here they were.

"Wonwoo", he called out to his cousin who sat on the living room couch, watching a movie. "I want to introduce you to my friends, Hansol and Seungkwan", he continued. Wonwoo looked at them and his eyes stopped at the sight of Hansol. "Hey", he said.

Seungkwan grinned. Chan sighed. "Hansol's also studying literature...", he informed his cousin. "Really?" Wonwoo questioned. Hansol nodded. "Yeah, those two think I'm weird but it's actually more interesting than even I thought", he said.

Seungkwan dragged Chan along to the kitchen. "This is going well, isn't it?" he asked. Chan shrugged. "I guess...", he said. "I know you're against this. That's why I'm extra thankful that you're helping us anyway", Seungkwan told him.

Meanwhile, Hansol had taken a seat next to Wonwoo, already bonding with him over the similar interests they had. "You need to show me your hip hop collection!" he pleaded. Wonwoo chuckled. "Alright, wait here", he said and got up. Wonwoo left the room and Hansol grinned to himself. He seemed pretty chill so maybe he'd agree to the whole jealousy thing. If not he at least made a new friend with similar interests.

Hansol's phone rang in his pocket. He fished it out and checked the caller-ID. It was Soonyoung. This time he decided to pick up. "Hey...", he said. "Hey, is something wrong? You've been avoiding me...", the older got straight to the point. "I wasn't avoiding you...I'm sorry. I mean to call back I was just-"

Wonwoo entered the room with a huge box in his arms. "Here it is", he said. "Oops...", he added quietly when he noticed that Hansol was on the phone. "Where are you?" Soonyoung questioned, sounding slightly alarmed by the unfamiliar male voice.

"At Chan's", Hansol replied. "Can I come pick you up? I haven't seen you for more than five minutes since I got back from Japan", Soonyoung asked with a voice that sounded like he was pouting. Hansol couldn't help but smile. His boyfriend was still a cutie. "Sure. See you in a bit", he replied. "Alright, love you", Soonyoung said. "Love you, too." They hung up and Hansol tucked his phone away with a smile on his face.

"Girlfriend?" Wonwoo asked. Hansol chuckled. "Boyfriend", he corrected him. Wonwoo nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, I guess I can show you the collection another time?" Wonwoo half asked. "I'd like that. Maybe I'll bring mine", Hansol replied. Wonwoo smiled.

Hansol said bye to Chan and Seungkwan and then headed out. Wonwoo followed him, deciding to keep him company while he waited. "Does your boyfriend also go to college?" Wonwoo asked, probably checking if Soonyoung could be in his year. Chan said that he was already in the third year and he didn't know anyone so far.

Hansol shook his head. "He's a bit older than me...he owns a dance studio", he explained. Wonwoo raised his eyebrow. "That's cool", he stated. "When you say 'a bit older'...", he trailed off. The younger chuckled. "I mean almost 27", he clarified. Wonwoo tried not to look surprised. "Oh...", he said.

Hansol saw Soonyoung's car approach and his face lit up. "There he is. I'll see you around", he said and half-hugged Wonwoo quickly before he went over to where Soonyoung's car had just come to a stop.

He waved at Wonwoo again before he got into the car. Soonyoung looked at the stranger curiously. "Who's that?" he questioned. "Chan's cousin, Wonwoo. He's starting at my uni next semester. He came here from Daegu", Hansol explained. "Ah", Soonyoung commented. Hansol didn't know if he was imagining things but Soonyoung didn't seem very amused.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Soonyoung drove to his apartment, forgetting about Wonwoo halfway through the conversation with Hansol. He was glad to be able to spend time with him. "Are you hungry?" Soonyoung asked the younger who took a seat on one of the bar stools. "Starving", Hansol replied. Soonyoung grinned and entered the kitchen. Hansol watched him prepare everything and it reminded him of old times.

Before they started dating, Soonyoung always cooked lunch for Hansol because Seungcheol was working a lot and he didn't want Hansol to eat ramen every day. Since Soonyoung was an excellent cook and he'd had a crush on him from the day he first saw him he took on the offer.

"Is there a reason you've been so distant lately? Did I do something wrong?" Soonyoung asked him while he waited for the noodle water to boil. "No, you didn't. I was just busy...", Hansol half-lied. "So, we're okay?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol smiled at him. "Of course we're okay", he said.

The food was soon ready and they decided to eat it on the couch. "How is college going?" Soonyoung questioned. "Fine. It's a lot but it's definitely more fun than high school", he replied. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I know how hard you struggled to get into that university", the older praised his boyfriend. Hansol smiled. "I don't think I could have done it without you", he admitted.

Soonyoung had been a great emotional and moral support after his parents died last year. He hadn't really done anything in particular but just the fact that he was there for him had helped Hansol a lot.

"So, is Mingyu back with his boyfriend?" he switched subjects. "Yeah, Mingyu says they're fighting a lot...but apparently it's a part of their relationship", Soonyoung answered. "That's weird...", Hansol commented. "Yeah, I'm glad we're not like that", the older said. Hansol nodded and leaned in. "Oh, right! Your souvenirs!" Soonyoung exclaimed before Hansol could kiss him. He got up and went to his room. Hansol pouted.

Soonyoung came back with two bags. "Pick one", he said. Hansol gave him a weird look and picked the bag in his boyfriend's right hand. "Too bad...the other one would have contained the dirty present. Now you're going to have to live with the normal one", Soonyoung said and disappeared to his room with the so-called 'dirty present'.

Hansol opened the bag he'd picked. It contained a paper lantern, Japanese chopsticks and a Maneki neko. He smiled but in the back of his head he wanted to know what Soonyoung kept in the other bag. 

Since his boyfriend wasn't coming back he decided to check on him in his room. Soonyoung stood by his bed, his back facing Hansol. The younger approached his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist from the back. 

"Will you tell me what the other present is?" he purred. He felt Soonyoung's chuckle rather than hearing it. "Do you really want to know?" he questioned. He turned around and kissed his boyfriend. "Yes, I do...", Hansol replied after pulling back. 

Soonyoung smirked and pulled Hansol in for another kiss. He bit own on the younger's bottom lip, causing him to let out a soft groan which Soonyoung used to slip his tongue inside Hansol's mouth. His hands wandered downwards to cup his boyfriend's ass and pull him even closer. 

Their old cockblock, the doorbell, decided to ruin whatever this was going to become just as Soonyoung's shirt was about to come off. "Ignore it", Hansol said, his voice already wrecked. Soonyoung reconnected their lips. As expected, it rang again. Hansol let out a frustrated groan. 

"Go...and send whoever it is to hell...", he said, sitting down on Soonyoung's bed. The older sighed and headed for the door. "Mingyu...what's wrong?" he said when he found the taller boy on his doorstep in tears. 

"We broke up...Minghao and I...", Mingyu sniffled. "I'm sorry but I have nowhere to go right now...I needed to get out of there first...", he said. Soonyoung looked back in the general direction of his bedroom. "Alright, come in. I have some leftover lunch in the fridge...", he said, mentally saying goodbye to his private time with Hansol. 

Said boy came out of the bedroom and looked at the crying mess that was Mingyu. "Are you alright?" he asked. "It's just my boyfriend again. Or rather ex-boyfriend now. I hope you don't mind me being here...I can leave if you-" Soonyoung interrupted Mingyu before he could finish his sentence: "Don't be silly. You just said yourself that you have nowhere to go..."

Mingyu wiped his tears away. "Sorry for disturbing you guys...", he apologized. "It's okay", Soonyoung assured him. "Come on, have some food", he added and led Mingyu to the kitchen. Hansol followed not happy about the situation. Soonyoung completely focused on Mingyu and while he felt bad for him he was also jealous as fuck. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"...and then he said that if I keep acting like a pussy I can just pack my shit and get out...", Mingyu told them while Soonyoung tried to feed him. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Mingyu? You two are always fighting lately. How is this supposed to make you happy?" he questioned his friend. 

"I don't know...but I miss him...what should I do?" Hansol sighed quietly. "I have to go...", he said but Soonyoung didn't seem to hear him as he was still busy comforting Mingyu. "Maybe you should not go back to him this time...", the oldest in the room said. 

Hansol got up and left with a last 'bye' which went completely unnoticed by his boyfriend. He couldn't help but feel a little angry. Why was he only important to Soonyoung until something or rather someone else came up? Why was he so focused on being there for Mingyu and Mingyu only. 

~

"No, I think it'd sound better like this", Chan said and played a short melody on Jaemin's keyboard. The older male grinned. "You're right! It does sound better...", he agreed, playing the same melody. 

"The song is perfect. Thank you!" he exclaimed and side-hugged Chan who blushed and waved off. "I didn't really do much...", he said. Jaemin looked at him. "Are you kidding? You wrote half of the lyrics and helped composing it. I never could have finished this without you", the older said. 

Chan's blush deepened. "You're so cute", Jaemin mumbled with a chuckle, causing the taller male to look at him. "I'm not cute", he argued. "Yes, you are. Extremely cute even", Jaemin said teasingly. Chan leaned in closer. "Take that back", he fake-threatened. "Or what?" Jaemin questioned as he brought their faces even closer together. 

The younger decided to close the distance by pressing their lips together. Jaemin's hand curled into Chan's shirt as he kissed back. Chan noticed how soft the older's lips were against his and how they faintly tasted like coffee.

They pulled apart and stared at each other in awe. "I...should probably head back to my dorm. I'm sorry...", Chan suddenly said and stood up. "Wait, why are you apologizing", Jaemin questioned. Chan faced him. "Because it's unfair to kiss you when I'm not even over Jun yet. And besides, we only met a few days ago...I don't want to use you", the younger explained. 

Jaemin also got up and walked up to Chan, looking up at him. "I think if you leave now it's going to be awkward the next time we see each other. Don't run away...", he pleaded. "I just don't want to start anything while I'm still thinking about...him", Chan said. "Just give me some time to think..." With that he left and Jaemin had no choice but to let him go.   
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

Hansol was just about to open his book to get some studying done when his phone rang. He took it out, ready to decline Soonyoung's call when he saw that it wasn't his boyfriend - but Chan. 

"Hey, what's up?" he asked after he'd picked up. Chan took a while to answer. "Bestiiie~", he slurred. Hansol heard exactly what was going on. "Are you drunk?" he asked. Again, Chan took a few seconds to answer. 

"I swear...I only had...a few?" It was more of a question than a statement. Hansol heard a car honk and an "oops" from Chan. "Where are you right now?" he asked alarmed. "Outside", Chan slurred. Hansol got up. "Where exactly?" he asked. "I...don't know...", the younger replied. 

"What do you see, Chan?" Hansol asked impatiently. "A bar...hey, I just went there!" Chan said and giggled. "What else?" "Hmm...trees and big houses! And the street~ and...a veeery comfy bench...I'm gonna nap for a bit...", Chan said. 

Hansol thought hard about where his friend could be. Seoul wasn't really known to be small. "Crap...", Hansol cursed under his breath. "Channie, you need to describe the area. Do you see anything special?" he asked. "I...", Chan started but trailed off as he slowly but surely drifted off to sleep. 

"Chan! Stay awake. Can you...see the Seoul Tower?" Hansol asked, thinking of the first thing that came to his mind as he slowly began to panic. "Mhm...I can see it very well...if I go up the hill I'll be there...", Chan mumbled. 

"Stay exactly where you are I'll pick you up", Hansol said, finally realizing where his friend was. He hung up and looked for his boyfriend's contact. Even though he was angry at him he needed his help. Seungcheol was still at work so he couldn't drive him. 

 _"Hey, this is Soonyoung, leave a message...-"_ "Shit!" Hansol exclaimed as he left the house in a hurry. He knew for a fact that Soonyoung's studio wasn't open on Thursdays so why wasn't he picking up his phone when he wasn't working?

He took a bus to Namsan park and kept trying to get Soonyoung on the phone. Where the hell was he? Why wasn't he picking up?

He arrived at Namsan park and searched for his drunken friend. There were lots of park benches around here but luckily Chan wasn't too far up the hill so he found him sleeping soundly around 15 minutes later. 

"Chan? Channie...wake up...", he said and softly shook his friend awake. Chan opened his eyes and looked at Hansol. "Oh, you're here?" he slurred. "Come on, sit up", Hansol said and pulled the younger up before sitting down next to him. 

"Why are you here all alone and completely wasted? It's not even 6pm yet", Hansol asked his friend. "Hansol...why is love such a bitch?" Chan asked and placed his head on Hansol's shoulder. There was his answer. 

"Is it because of Jun again?" he questioned, not accusingly but rather with sympathy. He knew that Chan was still suffering even though it had almost been three months since they broke up. Chan sniffled. "I messed everything up...", he whined followed by a sob. Hansol proceeded to rub comforting circles on the younger's back. "I still love him but...", he trailed off. "But...?" Hansol asked. 

"But...there's this guy I met and he's cute...and we kissed but now I don't know what to feel...", Chan explained, full on crying by now. The older was surprised to hear that since Chan hadn't mentioned anyone new. 

"Do you like him?" he questioned. "I think so...you should see him. He's short but he's got the biggest smile. He's a music major and he writes songs...", Chan swooned, shaken by occasional sobs. He really seemed to like this guy. 

"Should we get you home? You look like you could use some rest...", Hansol asked while helping Chan up. "Seems like you have a lot to sort out. The best way to do that is after a good amout of sleep!" 

"You're...so lucky. Soonyoung loves you. Jun probably hates me...", Chan mumbled as they headed back to the bus stop. Hansol didn't really know what to say to that so he only focused on getting Chan home safely. 


	9. Chapter 9

Since Chan's house was closer than the campus dorm Hansol decided to take his drunken friend there. Wonwoo was more than just a little surprised to see the two younger boys standing on the doorstep, especially since Hansol was trying hard to keep a half-asleep Chan on his feet. 

"He's drunk", Hansol stated as he dragged the younger inside. Wonwoo helped him by steadying his cousin's other side. "I can see that. But why? It's a bit early, don't you think?" Wonwoo commented. "It's a little complicated", Hansol said. They brought Chan to his room and tucked him into his bed. Wonwoo went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and an Aspirin for when he woke up. 

"Okay, so what happened?" Wonwoo questioned. He and Hansol headed to the living room. "It's because of his ex-boxfriend. He's been through a nasty break up and he can't get over it. Apparently, he met someone else whom he likes but he's confused...", Hansol explained. Wonwoo sighed. "My little cousin...I didn't know he went through so much shit", he said sympathetically. 

"That's because he doesn't like to show that he's sad or anything...", Hansol replied. "I hope he'll be okay. It's hard to see him like this without being able to do anything", he added. Wonwoo hummed in thought. "You said he met someone, right? Maybe he'll get over his ex with them ...", he said. Hansol nodded. "I hope so..."

"So...are you still interested in that hip hop collection?" Wonwoo suddenly switched subjects. "Sure", Hansol replied. "Alright, I'll go and get it so don't you run off this time", Wonwoo said and got up. The younger chuckled and nodded. 

Just as Wonwoo left his phone rang. Hansol pulled it out only to find a text from Soonyoung. It said:  _'Hey, sorry I didn't pick up earlier. My phone was on silent. Is everything okay?'_ Hansol huffed and texted a quick  _'Never mind...'_ before he returned the favor and turned his phone off. 

Wonwoo returned with the same box as last time. "Here we go...", he said and set it down on the living room table. 

~

"Oh my god! Where did you get this? It's like one of the rarest albums ever! And is that...an actual signature? This must have cost a fortune", Hansol exclaimed excitedly. Wonwoo laughed. "I won it a few years ago", he told the younger. "Shit, I've been on the lookout for it for years", Hansol said and carefully put it back in the box. 

Wonwoo picked it back up and looked at it for a few seconds. "You can have it", he said and held it out to Hansol whose eyes widened. "What?" "I'm giving this to you", Wonwoo said and placed the CD in the youngers's lap. 

"I couldn't accept this! It's...worth a fortune and...it's yours!" he stammered. Wonwoo shrugged. "I never listened to it much anyway. And I mean it's only a signature. If you want it I'm giving it to you", he said. 

Hansol side-hugged the older. "Thank you! I'll make it up to you someday!" he promised. Wonwoo chuckled. "I'll hold you to that", he mumbled. Suddenly, someone entered the room. Chan had woken up. 

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Hansol asked and pulled back from Wonwoo. "No...I feel stupid", the youngest replied. "Hey, we all get drunk sometimes. You're not stupid...", Wonwoo spoke up. "Yeah, remember last year when you had to ship a drunken me to Soonyoung's apartment in a cab?" Hansol agreed. 

"Yeah, come to think of it, you still haven't told me any details about that...", Chan said. Hansol chuckled. "Well, I hit on him, he kinda rejected me and I ended up stripping down to my underwear before I went to sleep in his bed...any more questions?" he summarized. 

"He rejected you?" Wonwoo asked. "Well...not really. I mean he just didn't want to do anything while I was drunk", the younger clarified. "Ah...what a gentleman", Wonwoo commented, sounding slightly sarcastic. 

"I still feel stupid, though...", Chan spoke up. "It's gonna be alright. You just need some time to make up your mind", Hansol assured him. "I don't even know if Jaemin would want to see me again because I ran off...", the youngest mumbled.   
  



	10. Chapter 10

Soonyoung frowned at his phone when he read his boyfriend's half-assed reply. He tried to call him but the call was directed straight to voicemail. He let out a sigh and put his phone down. 

"What is it?" Mingyu questioned. He sat down on the floor of Soonyoung's dance studio where they decided to practice to get Mingyu's mind off of things. "I don't know. It seems like Hansol is pissed and now his phone is off...", Soonyoung replied. "Oh...I hope everything's okay between you two", Mingyu said. "Of course. He's probably just busy I guess... I'll try to call him again later...", Soonyoung answered. 

He couldn't help but think about Mingyu's words. Was there even a reason for them not to be okay? Hansol had been avoiding him lately...

Soonyoung couldn't really focus on practice for the rest of the time. "Are you still thinking about Hansol?" Mingyu who, of course, noticed Soonyoung's lack of concentration asked when they headed to the dressing room. "Yeah...I feel awful for not picking up his calls. It seemed important since he tried so many times...", Soonyoung said. 

"Maybe you should stop by at his place and apologize in person...", the younger suggested. "Yeah...maybe I should", Soonyoung agreed. "I'll go right now!" he said. 

~

Soonyoung decided to head home to shower first before he drove over to Hansol's. He wasn't surprised to see his best friend Jihoon open the door. He'd moved in with Seungcheol and Hansol a few months ago because he'd basically lived there anyway. 

"Hey, Hansol isn't here...", the shorter male said. Soonyoung pouted but stepped inside anyway. "Oh, oh, I can sense something. Is everything okay?" Jihoon asked. Soonyoung sat down on the couch and sighed. "Where's Seungcheol?" "Working. Don't try that shit on me. What's going on?" Jihoon smashed his best friend's attempt to switch the subject. 

"I think Hansol is mad at me but I can't reach him because his phone is off...", Soonyoung gave in. "What did you do?" Jihoon questioned. The older shrugged. "He called a few times and I didn't pick up because my phone was silent", he said. "That's it?" "I don't know...he's been weird lately. Like...distant. I have no idea what's going on", Soonyoung told him. 

"And you can't think of anything that could have caused him to act like this?" Soonyoung thought about that for a while. Since when was Hansol like that to begin with? It had just started pretty suddenly. 

"I'm not sure...I think it started when I came back from Japan...he always left right after he came to visit...said he's busy or something..." Jihoon sighed. "Are you sure it's really not just college stress?" he asked. Soonyoung shrugged. "I don't know. I just want him to talk to me. This feels like a fight and I really don't want to fight with him", he told his best friend. 

Just that moment the front door opened and chatter could be heard. "I'm pretty sure I have one copy...", Hansol said but trailed off when he stepped into the living room and found Soonyoung sitting there. 

"Hey...", he said awkwardly. "Hi. Can we talk?" Soonyoung asked and stood up. "Actually, I have a friend over right now. So there's kind of no time...", Hansol said. "Uh, I can go...I'll see you around, okay?" Wonwoo spoke up. Before Hansol could say anything the older already turned on his heel and headed for the door. 

"I'll...", Jihoon trailed off and disappeared to the kitchen. "Talk to me!" Soonyoung demanded. "You were the one who wanted to talk", Hansol stated. "Why are you so pissed at me?" Hansol just rolled his eyes as an answer. 

"See? That's what I mean. What is wrong with you? What have  _I_  done wrong?" "It's just that I needed you today. Chan got drunk and I could have used some help getting him home. Do you know how stressful it was to get him on the bus and into the subway?!" Hansol burst out. 

"How was I supposed to know that?! I was practicing...", Soonyoung replied. "You would have known if your damn phone wasn't silent! And I thought your studio was closed on Thursdays...", Hansol said. "It is. I practised with Mingyu to distract him. And because he's the newest member in the group...", the older explained. 

There he was again; Mingyu. Hansol tried hard not to show that the guy bugged him like crazy. 

"Hey...I don't want to fight, okay? I came here to apologize...I'm sorry for not picking up the phone when you needed me", Soonyoung made that face he always made when he felt real bad about something. 

"Okay...", Hansol replied. "Are we okay, Hansol? For real...because if there's something I need to know", Soonyoung asked, taking a hold of the younger's hands. "Yeah...we're just fine", he replied, not feeling like bringing up Mingyu. He didn't want to continue fighting. "Good", Soonyoung said and pulled him closer to hug him.


	11. Chapter 11

Soonyoung slept over at Hansol's place. The younger stayed up throughout half the night, staring at his sleeping boyfriend. He knew he should stop thinking that Mingyu was a rival. But how could he not? Lately, Soonyoung spent more time with him that with his boyfriend. What was Hansol supposed to think?

Soonyoung grumbled cutely before his eyes fluttered open. "I missed this...", he said sleepily and raised a hand to caress Hansol's cheek. "What?" the latter asked. "Waking up to find you staring at me. Or you staring at me in general...", Soonyoung replied. 

Hansol grinned and snuggled up to Soonyoung. "How could I not?" he mumbled. The older chuckled as he looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Shit...I have to go. I have a dance class to teach in an hour...", he said. Hansol pouted. "Can't you reschedule? I would rather have you to myself right now", he complained. "I wish I could but they're having a competition soon. I don't want to let them down...", Soonyoung replied. 

"Okay, okay. But you better make them win this thing so that it was worth it!" Hansol said and sat up. "I will. Hey, do you think you have some of my clothes lying around here somewhere?" Soonyoung asked. The younger grinned. "I might have stolen a few things from you...", he admitted. Soonyoung laughed at that. 

"I might need them", he said. "Look in the third cupboard of my dresser", Hansol instructed. Soonyoung got out of bed and opened said cupboard. "Jesus, I think you own more of my clothes than I do", he joked. "It's like two sweaters and a few sweatpants...", the younger mumbled. Soonyoung laughed again and pulled a few things out. 

"This was the first sweater you gave me. I want this back when you're done wearing it!" Hansol demanded only half-joking which erupted more laughter from Soonyoung. "Alright, alright. I'll go and wash up", Soonyoung said.

This was how it should be, Hansol thought. Peaceful, without any third wheels or furious brothers. It sucked that Soonyoung had to go to work but he was glad that they seemed to be fine after all. 

~

"Chan! Hey, Chan! Wait up!" someone called out to the brunette. He turned around with a coffee mug in his hand. Jaemin's curls bounced up and down when he approached Chan. "Hey...", the younger said. "Are you alright? You look tired", Jaemin stated. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just a little much to drink yesterday", Chan replied. Jaemin nodded in understanding. 

"Can I have some?" he asked and pointed at Chan's mug. "Uh...sure", he said, handing it over. Jaemin took a long sip. "Thanks, you're the best. I was craving some caffeine but I wanted to find you first", he explained. 

Chan took the mug back when Jaemin handed it to him. He was surprised that the older still wanted anything to do with him. Or rather, that he was so casual with him after what happened between them.

"Are we going to talk about yesterday?" Jaemin suddenly questioned, causing Chan to blush. "Uh...what's there to talk about?" he asked. "Umm...a lot? I mean we're friends and we kissed and I don't know about you but I kinda want to know what it means", the older explained. 

"I don't...I have enough to deal with right now. I'm sorry we kissed. I shouldn't have let it get this far...", Chan replied, not really looking at Jaemin at all. 

Next thing he knew was that his coffee was pushed out of his hands when the older stormed past him towards the uni's main building without further words...


	12. Chapter 12

Hansol looked around in the library. "Isn't Chan supposed to be here to study with us?" he asked Seungkwan. It was afternoon and they usually hung out here at this time. "I saw him on campus this morning so I don't know why he isn't here...", Seungkwan replied. 

"I'm worried about him. It seems like he's not getting over Jun. Instead he's kind of getting worse...", Hansol explained. The slightly older boy sighed. "I hate seeing him unhappy...I really miss our old Chan", he said. 

"I'm still the same, stop worrying", a new voice spoke up. Chan threw his books on the table and let himself fall next to Hansol. "How can we not worry? You're so down lately", Seungkwan replied. "Let's get high then", Chan said with a shrug. 

"Chan, we're serious. We want to help you...", Hansol said. "I don't need help. I need to be left alone!" the youngest exclaimed before he stood up and left the library again without taking his books with him. The older two shared a look before Hansol got up and quickly followed his friend. 

He found Chan outside on the hallway, his face buried in his hands as his body was shaking with sobs. Hansol approached him and wrapped his arms around the shorter male. "You know it's okay to cry in front of your friends, right?" he mumbled. Chan didn't say anything and just kept sobbing. "Just let it all out...", the older said and rubbed his friend's back in soothing circles.

Hansol noticed a curly-haired guy watching them a few feet away before turning on his heel and storming off. He didn't read much into it, though. "I don't know if you want to hear this...but maybe you should try to get over Jun with that guy you met...", he suggested. 

Chan pulled back, sniffling. He wiped his tears away but they were quickly replaced by new ones. "I can't...he probably hates me too...", he said. Hansol furrowed his brows. "Why?" he questioned. "Because I told him that I regret kissing him", Chan replied. 

"Do you?" Hansol asked. Chan shook his head. "No...I was an asshole to him because I just can't fucking figure out my own life and now he probably doesn't want to see me ever again", he said. "Just apologize. It's about time you get to be happy again. It's heartbreaking to see you like this..."

Chan looked down at his feet and wiped his tears off again. "Alright. I'll go and find him later...", he mumbled. "I just hope he doesn't hate me..."

~

Soonyoung sighed as he comforted a crying Mingyu on the floor of his dancing studio. "I just don't understand why he won't even pick up my calls anymore. I tried to apologize so often. We've never been broken up for that long. What if it's really over this time?"

"Just go and talk to him tomorrow, confront him at your place. If things are really over then I'll help you find a new apartment and I'll make you forget that son of a bitch, okay?" Soonyoung suggest. Mingyu sniffled. 

"I feel like such a burden for staying at your place so long...", he said. "You're not a burden! You have nowhere else to go...", Soonyoung argued. "But what about your relationship? Is Hansol okay with this?" Mingyu questioned. Soonyoung nodded. "Of course he is. He trusts me. Come on, let's head to my place and I'll make us dinner", he said and pulled Mingyu up with him. The taller boy wrapped his arms around him and pulled Soonyoung into a hug. 

It lasted for a while and neither of them said anything until they pulled apart. "Thanks for being there for me...", Mingyu said. Soonyoung waved off. "I'm glad to help", he said as they headed out the door and back to the older's apartment.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Hansol decided to stop by at Soonyoung's apartment the next morning because he missed him and he lowkey wanted to check if Mingyu was still there. When he stayed over the other night, Soonyoung had told him that Mingyu was planning to go back the next day so he assumed that he had to be back home by now. 

Soonyoung opened the door with damp hair and tired eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" Hansol asked. "Yeah, long night. I was up late...", the older replied. He pulled Hansol in for a kiss that made Hansol forget about his other problem...or so he thought. They pulled back and a few seconds later Mingyu entered the room with nothing but a towel around his waist. 

"Last night was more than necessary. I really needed that", he said. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Hansol. His eyes widened in shock when he realized how wrong his words had sounded. "What the fuck?" Hansol asked and let his gaze wander from his boyfriend to Mingyu and back. 

"Wait, Hansol, I know what you're thinking right now!" Soonyoung spoke up. "Oh yeah? What am I thinking then?" Hansol snapped. Mingyu stepped forward. "I shouldn't have put it like that. We were just talking-" "Piss off, man. I really can't stand you!" the youngest interrupted him. Mingyu decided to back off and left the room, hopefully to get dressed. 

"Would you calm down?" Soonyoung asked as soon as Mingyu was out of sight. "Calm down!? What the hell, Soonyoung?! That guy has been here ever since you came back from Japan. What am I supposed to think when he keeps sleeping over and 'last night was necessary'? I can't believe you think I'm stupid enough not to see what's going on here!" Hansol yelled. 

"Give me a break! You sleep over at Seungkwan's and Chan's all the time and I never complain!" the older replied just as loud. "That's different and you know it! Ever since Mingyu showed up you only have eyes for him. I became irrelevant to you!" "What? That's not true!" Soonyoung argued. Hansol huffed. 

"It's not? Well, I guess you didn't notice then! Every time we tried to be alone he showed up and you only focused on comforting his whiny ass!" he snapped and crossed his arms over his chest. Soonyoung was getting angrier by the second. His boyfriend's words hit him hard. 

"Excuse me, but Mingyu is my friend! You're just being a child again!" Soonyoung knew he shouldn't have said that because he knew how much Hansol hated it and because of how insecure it made him. But he was just so enraged by his accusations that he didn't care at this point. 

"Oh...in that case I'm just gonna let the _adults_  'talk' some more while I play with someone my age!" Hansol said. He stormed off, slamming the door and made his way back home. He knew it. He should have done something to show Mingyu that _he_ was Soonyoung's boyfriend. How could he have just watched this get out of hand? 

Or maybe...maybe he never even stood a chance against Mingyu. Maybe this had been going on for longer than he'd known. Maybe last night wasn't the first time they'd stayed up late to 'talk'. They were just talking, alright. What the hell did they take him for?

Hansol took out his phone and dialled Wonwoo's number. "Hey...do you want to hang out? Last time was cut a bit short", he asked. "Alright. Do you want me to come over?" came Wonwoo's deep voice from the other side of the line. "Yeah, let's say twenty minutes?" Hansol suggested. "Okay, sure, see you then", Wonwoo said before they hung up. 

When he came home his brother and Jihoon weren't there. He checked his phone and noticed a missed call from Soonyoung and a text message he decided not to read. He threw his phone on the couch and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He still couldn't believe what he and Soonyoung had become. What were they right now?

Hansol knew that he still loved him. But at the same time he was so angry at him. What if he liked Mingyu now? What if he lost him to that tall ass bitch the moment they laid eyes on each other? 

The doorbell rang, interrupting his trail of thoughts. He went to open the door. "Hey, Wonwoo...", he greeted his friend. "What's wrong?" the older asked. Hansol shrugged and stepped aside to let him in. They headed to the living room and sat down on the couch. 

"Did something happen?" Wonwoo asked. "I think my boyfriend is cheating on me...", Hansol admitted. Wonwoo's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Picture this: You come into your boyfriend's apartment and a guy, he claims is just a friend, walks into the room in nothing but a towel and says that last night was more than necessary and he really needed that", he said. 

"Shit...looks pretty obvious...", Wonwoo commented. "Yeah...that guy has been bugging me for a while now but I kept thinking that I was just overreacting but after today..." Wonwoo scooted a little closer and placed a hand on Hansol's thigh. 

"Forget him, then. You deserve someone that only has eyes for you...", he said. "I've been waiting for an opportunity like this...", he added and leaned in closer. Hansol thought that maybe he should stop Wonwoo. It wasn't right. He didn't like Wonwoo like that. On the other hand, he wanted to get back at Soonyoung. Maybe his jealousy mission wasn't over yet after all...

Just as their lips were about to touch someone cleared their throat. Both, Hansol's and Wonwoo's heads snapped in the direction of the doorway...


	14. Chapter 14

Chan knocked at the door of Jaemin's apartment. His left hand clutched around an extra large coffee mug. To say he was nervous to see the older was an understatement. He felt horrible for what he said to him and he wanted nothing more than to make up. 

Jaemin opened the door a few seconds later but tried to close it again when he saw the taller male on the doorstep. Chan reacted quickly by putting his foot in the doorway. He noticed that the older's eyes were puffy and red and he felt even more horrible, knowing that he was the cause of it. 

"Leave me alone!" Jaemin said. "Can we please talk?" Chan pleaded. "I thought there was nothing to talk about...", the older snapped but gave up trying to shut the door. Chan stepped inside. 

"Listen, I'm sorry...I was an ass", he said. "Yeah, but at least you were honest...", Jaemin answered. Chan shook his head vigorously and stepped closer.

"I wasn't...I don't know what's gotten into me. I really like you. It's just that lately...I miss Jun so bad...I guess I'm just a little self-destructive sometimes...", he tried to explain. "I didn't mean it when I said that I'm sorry that we kissed...I actually loved it", he added. 

Jaemin looked at the floor. Chan held the coffee out to him. "I'm really sorry for how I acted, hyung...", he said. A few seconds passed without either of them saying a word. Then, eventually, Jaemin took the coffee from Chan's hands and looked up at him. 

"I like you, too...", he mumbled. Chan smiled and cupped Jaemin's cheeks before all but smashing their lips together. The older almost dropped his newly required coffee. Chan pulled back after several seconds for both of them to catch their breath.

"By the way...who was that guy you cuddled earlier?" Jaemin asked. "You saw that? That was just my best friend Hansol. He encouraged me to come here. I was sure you hated me and didn't want to see me again...", Chan explained. 

"I didn't hate you. I was just hurt...", Jaemin admitted. Chan reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry", he apologized again. Jaemin chuckled. "No need to be. You're here now, aren't you?" he said. 

~

"You better get out!" Soonyoung growled. Hansol had never seen the older so furious. He looked like he was about to rip Wonwoo's head off. The raven-haired boy followed Soonyoung's advice and fled the apartment. 

"How did you get in here?" Hansol asked, bemused. "The door wasn't closed properly. Besides, I know where the spare key is. But to be honest, I don't even know why the fuck I came here. You seem to have found a replacement already", Soonyoung said. "Don't act like you and Mingyu didn't go further than an almost-kiss last night!" Hansol snapped. That did it for Soonyoung. 

"For god's sake! Mingyu and I were _talking_ last night, that's all. He was a complete mess because his damn boyfriend wouldn't return his calls!" he snapped. Hansol huffed. "And you expect me to believe that? It's not just that anyway. You keep making time for him while I'm just a damn side character!" he yelled. 

"You were jealous from the moment you saw him and that jealousy made you blind enough to believe that something was going on between us. I told you before that I'm not playing these fucking high school games! If anything, you're the cheater here! I've never even THOUGHT about doing anything with Mingyu because I love you! But you just act based on assumptions and hormones without any trust in me and then you just go around and 'almost-kiss' some random-ass loser!" Soonyoung burst out. 

"You know what, we're done. I never should have gotten involved with a kid like you", he added. He turned on his heel and left. "No, wait!" Hansol shouted but the older ignored him and slammed the door shut.   
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Seungcheol and Jihoon came home to find a crying Hansol on the couch. They took a seat on each side of him. Jihoon patted his back comfortingly. "What happened?" Seungcheol questioned carefully. Hansol sniffled and looked at them. 

"I completely fucked up...I accused Soonyoung of cheating on me and I almost kissed Chan's cousin and now he broke up with me...", he babbled, his voice thick from crying. Hansol proceeded to tell them about Mingyu and what led him to believe that Soonyoung was cheating and about Wonwoo and what almost happened between them. 

Seungcheol and Jihoon shared a look. "I'm going to talk to him...", Jihoon said. He got up and snatched Seungcheol's car keys. The oldest placed an arm around his brother's shoulders. "It's gonna be okay...", he said comfortingly. 

Hansol wiped his tears and sniffled again. "I don't think so. Chan warned me that something like this could happen and I didn't listen. This is my own fault for being stupid and childish...", Hansol said. "I didn't trust Soonyoung enough...but it looked so wrong when...", he trailed off. "Let Jihoon handle this. He'll talk to him", Seungcheol comforted him. 

~

Jihoon rung Soonyoung's doorbell. "Piss off, Hansol. I don't want to talk to you", he heard Soonyoung's voice through the door, surprised by how cold it sounded. "Shut up and open the door before I break it down!", Jihoon said sternly. 

A few seconds later the door opened. "What do you want, Jihoon?" The younger stepped inside. "First of all, I want you to stop giving me that attitude! You're older than me but that doesn't stop me from killing you on the spot, Kwon Soonyoung! Secondly: I found a sad teenage boy on my couch...", he said. 

Soonyoung sighed. "Hansol is not my problem anymore", he clarified. Jihoon raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Come on, you know you don't mean that. You love him so stop being mad about a childish mistake!" he said. 

There was no way Soonyoung had already given up on Hansol. He still remembered the day he found out his best friend liked Seungcheol's brother. He was so in love with him already and it was impossible that he'd throw his usually healthy relationship away because of such a simple reason. 

"He almost kissed another guy because he thought I cheated on him. How can I trust him if he acts this impulsive?" Soonyoung questioned, sounding heavily pissed off. Jihoon headed to the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools by the isle that seperated the kitchen from the living room.

"Okay, I'll tell you something. I once got so jealous because some guy kept hitting on Seungcheol and being the oblivious fuck he is sometimes he responded because he didn't take it as flirting. I ended up making out with the bartender to get back at him which resulted in a huge fight. We almost broke up...", he told the older and looked at his hands which rested on the kitchen isle. 

Soonyoung sat down next to him. "You never told me any of that", he stated. Jihoon just shrugged and looked at him. "Listen, I get that Hansol should have talked to you about his feelings but you have to understand him. You're older than him. If he complains he's scared of coming across as a kid. I know how that feels. Sometimes I still think that Seungcheol sees me as a kid...", he explained. 

"Hansol felt left out and he's not perfect and somehow I can see why he thought that something was going on between you and that guy. You two shared a room, he slept over a few times. You made Hansol feel invisible and irrelevant", Jihoon said. "And I know that what he did wasn't okay but he's back home right now, crying his eyes out and he's really sorry..."

Soonyoung didn't answer. Deep down he knew that his best friend was kind of right. He did spend little to no time with Hansol lately. However, he didn't realize until today that the younger only claimed that he was busy because he felt left out anyway. 

Jihoon continued speaking: "He needs you, Soonyoung. You became his person to hold on to after his parents died. Seungcheol forgave me back then and look at us now. Hansol didn't almost kiss that guy to hurt you or because he likes him. Besides, he said that guy was the one who implied it...so please get over your ego and talk to him. A sad Hansol equals a sad Seungcheol, a sad Seungcheol equals a sad me and a sad me should equal a sad you because you're my best friend and you love me", he finished. 

Soonyoung sighed once again. "Alright, I'll think about it, okay? I need a little time to let everything sink in...", he spoke up for the first time in a while. Jihoon nodded, satisfied to see that his best friend seemed to think about his words. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Where's Hansol?" Chan asked the other day while he reached out to play with Jaemin's curls. "Uh...well...", Seungkwan said. Chan pulled his hand back and looked at his friend questioningly. 

"Seems like you were right...the jealousy thing kind of escalated. Soonyoung broke up with him...", the older said. Chan's eyes widened. He hadn't expected things to turn out this bad for real. "Shit...when?" he asked. 

"Two days ago. I came by to look for him and Jihoon-hyung told me that he hasn't left his room in over a day...", Seungkwan told him. "Why didn't anybody tell me? He was there for me when I felt bad. He must think I'm judging him or anything", Chan replied. 

"I'm sure he doesn't think that", Jaemin spoke up. "Still...I feel horrible for not knowing...", the youngest said. Jaemin pecked him on the cheek. "Then go and see if you can do anything for him", he suggested. Chan shot him a short, grateful smile and got up before exiting the library in a hurry. 

"Seems like you really brought our Chan back. He looks so much happier...when he isn't worrying about our friend, that is", Seungkwan said to Jaemin. The older chuckled. "All I had to do was to run into him and knock him over", he commented. Seungkwan looked into the direction where Chan just disappeared. "Whatever it was that you did, it's good to see him like this again..." 

"I hope your other friend will be okay, though", Jaemin replied. Seungkwan nodded. "Me too...especially since tomorrow is the anniversary of his parent's death...he doesn't need more pain in his life..."

~

Hansol's back faced the door as he was lying on his bed so he didn't see who was carefully entering the room after a few unresponded knocks. He secretly hoped that it was Soonyoung but that probably wouldn't happen. 

"Hyung?" Chan's voice broke the silence. "Are you here to say 'I told you so'? Because I sure as hell deserve it...", Hansol said, mentally cursing himself for his wreck of a voice. He felt the bed dip behind him and a hand rested on his upper arm. "Of course not. Do you really think I'd kick you when you're already down? I know how this feels...", Chan replied. "Right, sorry..." Hansol sat up.

"I'm such an idiot...", he said. Chan placed his arm around the older's shoulders. "No, you're not. You just made a mistake...but we all do...", he said. Hansol felt the tears come back. "But making this kind of mistake after you fucking warned me...", he trailed off. 

"I'm so stupid!" "Hey, stop calling yourself that. Maybe everything will be okay...", Chan said, trying to sound positive. Hansol shook his head and wiped his eyes again. "Not this time...", he said and rested his head on the younger's shoulder. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, opening his messages before he held it out to Chan. It was from Soonyoung and it said: _'Hey, can we talk? I never did anything with Mingyu. I promise. You know how much I hate fighting with you. I'm coming over, alright? I love you'_

"This was basically minutes before he walked in on me almost making the worst mistake of my life and I still managed to ruin my relationship. This isn't going to be alright...it's over." Chan felt horrible for how tables had turned like this. He never would have thought that Hansol and Soonyoung would actually break up. 

He now understood how his friends had felt, not being able to help him to get over his broken heart. Of course, he thought that Hansol should have followed his advice but what was done was done and there was no use in dragging his friend down even more. He just wished that everything would turn out okay for the two of them. 

Hansol soon fell asleep on Chan's shoulder from the exhaustion of crying all night. The younger stayed a while longer and rested Hansol's head in his lap for more comfort. He soothingly ran his hand through the older's hair repeatedly...

 


	17. Chapter 17

Soonyoung took a deep breath as he made his way to his destination. It appeared endless. But he was sure that he had to do this. He saw Hansol sitting in front of a double-sized tombstone. He was obviously crying, juding from the way his body was shaking occasionally. The sight was heartbreaking. He decided not to interfere and just watched from afar.

Only when Hansol stood up and got ready to leave he approached him. The younger was more than surprised to see Soonyoung here of all places. Soonyoung noticed his tear-stained face and his red eyes so he didn't say anything and just wrapped his arms around him. He felt Hansol's hands claw into the back of his sweater. "I knew I'd find you here...", Soonyoung mumbled. Of course, he hadn't forgotten the date of Hansol's parents' death.

"What are you doing here?" Hansol questioned. His voice was raspy and hoarse but muffled by the older's sweater. "I came here to comfort you. And to talk...if you want to, that is", Soonyoung replied. Hansol pulled back and nodded. "But maybe not here...", he said.

"Alright...should we go to my place then?" Soonyoung suggested. Hansol nodded once more. They left the cemetery and got into Soonyoung's car. Hansol was tensed up and constantly wiped his eyes. Neither of them said a word until they had arrived at Soonyoung's apartment where the older made them hot chocolate before they sat down on the couch.

"I...admit that we've both made mistakes. Lately, I haven't been giving you a lot of attention while you misread my friendship with Mingyu as something more...", Soonyoung finally said. Hansol didn't look at him and just clutched onto his mug with a lowered head.

"I know...I'm sorry...", he mumbled. "Mingyu and Minghao are back together...", Soonyoung informed him. "I really want to be mad at you for your lack of trust in me. But I also missed you...", he continued. That made Hansol look at him.

"So, I just want to make one thing clear: I would never cheat on you. I want to be with you - only you", the older said. Hansol put his mug down on the table before facing Soonyoung again. "I know that now. And I never meant to let this thing with Wonwoo get so far", he said. "I'm really sorry..."

Soonyoung put his mug down as well and hugged the younger. "Just don't think I'd ever do anything to hurt you on purpose", he mumbled and stroked his hair. "I learned my lesson...I really did", Hansol promised as he clung onto the older again.

"You're not the only one who needs to apologize, though. You were right. I was a little too focused on Mingyu because I knew that he relied on me. I should have sensed earlier that you saw him as a threat and showed you that we're just friends. That thing you heard was just an unfortunate choice of words. We stayed up late because we were talking about his relationship. I helped him to decide whether he should keep trying to make things work with Minghao or let it go", Soonyoung explained.

Hansol felt stupid. This whole fight was entirely his fault. If only he hadn't reacted so extremely jealous. "Damn, I really am a child sometimes, huh?" he admitted. Soonyoung took his hand. "You are. But in the past few days I've come to realize that I also behave like one from time to time...", he said.

"I just want us to work out. I love you with all of your childishness...", Soonyoung said and cupped the younger's face. "I love you, too", Hansol replied. He felt like his heart would jump out any second when Soonyoung's lips touched his. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up again. Soonyoung pulled back and hugged Hansol once again.

~

Hansol spent the rest of the day with Soonyoung who got him to eat something since he had kind of forgotten about it while crying over him the past few days. He was glad that he was able to be here instead of constantly thinking about his parents' death.

Soonyoung didn't manage to distract him completely but at least he was there to support Hansol. Being apart from him made him realize that he needed Hansol just as much as Hansol needed him.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Hansol insisted on coming along to the dance studio with Soonyoung. The older wasn't sure if that was a good idea with Mingyu being there but Hansol assured him that it was just fine. When they arrived he approached Mingyu who was talking to another dancer. 

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Mingyu looked at him, surprised to see the younger here. He excused himself from the conversation with the other guy before he followed Hansol to a more quiet spot of the studio.

"I just wanted to apologize to you. I made false assumptions and I saw you as a threat even though you only needed a friend", Hansol said. Mingyu smiled down at him. "It's fine. Actually, I should be the one apologizing. I was keeping Soonyoung from spending time with you. And I should really watch my words. It was only natural that you reacted the way you did...", he replied. 

"Still, I was an ass from the start. I'm sorry", Hansol apologized. Mingyu waved off and held his fist up. "We cool?" he asked. Hansol nodded and bumped it. "Yeah, sure."

~

After watching his boyfriend practice he decided to stop by somewhere else to make another apology. Wonwoo didn't really look very happy to see Hansol but he let him in anyway. "What brings you here?" he asked. 

Hansol looked down at his feet. "I wanted to...", he trailed off. Wonwoo held up a hand to stop him from going on. "Don't apologize. It's not gonna change anything", he said. "But I want to apologize. I feel like I used you", Hansol said. 

"You have. I was only ever good enough for you when you had some kind of trouble with Soonyoung. I can't believe I like you...", Wonwoo said.

"You...what?" Hansol questioned, not sure if he heard correctly. "Yeah, I like you. I liked you from the start but you only cared about getting Soonyoung to notice you!"

Hansol felt the need to explain himself. "I'm sorry, okay...I never meant to use you. I just thought that if I managed to make Soonyoung jealous-" "Do you even hear yourself right now?" Wonwoo burst out. Hansol gave him an apologetic look. 

"For what it's worth, I really like being your friend. This wasn't only about Soonyoung", he tried. "Well, I don't want to be your friend!" Wonwoo told him coldly. Hansol lowered his head. "I guess that's fair...if you want your CD back-" "Keep it. I couldn't bare to take it back from you. Just go back to Soonyoung because apparently, that's where you belong", Wonwoo said and stormed off to his room. 

Hansol's shoulders slumped in defeat. It seemed like Wonwoo didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He couldn't blame him. Being used wasn't nice and Hansol felt horrible for doing it. He decided to back off for now and maybe attempt another apology when the time was right. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Would you  _please_  just tell me what exactly is happening right now", Hansol asked when he came home to find his brother rushing from one place to another, throwing pillows around, obviously searching for something. 

"I lost it!" Seungcheol exclaimed. "You lost what?" Hansol questioned. His brother didn't answer the question and moved his search party to the bathroom. "Hyung! If you told me what you're looking for I might be able to help you", Hansol said. "Can't", was Seungcheol's short reply. The younger shrugged. 

"Well, I guess I can't help you then", he said. "I'm gonna go see Soonyoung...", he informed him. "If I find it I want you two to have dinner with us tonight at Jihoon's favorite restaurant. You know which one, right?" Seungcheol asked. "Yeah, okay...uh...is today Jihoon's birthday or anything?" Hansol questioned. "No...I just thought we could eat together. See you at 8?" The younger nodded. "Alright..."

Hansol left the apartment, ready to head to the bus stop when he almost ran into his boyfriend. "Hey, I was just on the way to your place", he said. Soonyoung grinned. "I know. I'm picking you up", he replied. 

He leaned in for a short kiss. "I was thinking we could just be lazy at my place...and then see where that laziness gets us", he suggested. Hansol grinned back at the older. "Sounds nice."

~

"Have you eaten?" Soonyoung asked. "Yeah. Jihoon left some leftovers in the fridge...", Hansol replied. "I feel like Jihoon moving in with you guys was a good thing", the older said as they both got comfortable on the couch. 

"Only sometimes." Hansol scrunched up his face. "There were times I heard more than I needed to...thank heavens for headphones, though", he added, making Soonyoung laugh. "That's more information than I ever wanted to know about my best friends...", he stated. 

Hansol chuckled and rested his head on the older's shoulder. "By the way...my brother is planning something. He wants to meet us tonight at 8 at Jihoon's favorite restaurant", he informed his boyfriend. "What is he planning?" Soonyoung questioned. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me...", the younger replied. "But I assume it's something big." 

"You know what...I just realized that I still haven't showed you the other present I got you from Japan...", Soonyoung said with a lowered voice. "And I turned the doorbell off...so no interruptions...", he continued suggestively. 

"How smart of you", Hansol commented. Soonyoung got up from the couch and pulled the younger up to his feet. "Do you wanna see it or not?" he asked. Hansol smirked. "Of course", he replied and followed Soonyoung to his bedroom.

~

"Alright, what is going on? You've been secretive all day!" Jihoon whined the same evening when he, Seungcheol, Hansol and Soonyoung all sat at the dinner table at his favorite restaurant. 

They had just finished eating but Seungcheol still wouldn't tell them why he brought them here in the first place. Hansol noticed that his brother looked way more chill than he did this morning so he assumed that he found whatever he was looking for. 

"Don't you want to have some dessert first?" Seungcheol asked. "No!" the other three replied at the same time. The oldest grinned. "Okay, okay", he surrendered. 

"Jihoon, the reason why I brought you here today is because exactly five years ago was the day I first laid eyes on you", Seungcheol explained. Jihoon looked back at him, surprised. "Really?" he asked. The older nodded. "It was only briefly. Soonyoung took part in a college dance competition but you couldn't stay so you just went to wish him good luck and then left", he said. 

"Anyway, because of Soonyoung we kept running into each other quite often. At first, I was a little worried that you might like him because I'd never seen such a close friendship between a freshman and a junior before..." "Gross", Soonyoung and Jihoon both mumbled as the thought of liking each other had never crossed their minds. 

Seungcheol chuckled before he continued. "I quickly realized that I liked you and I did some pretty cheesy and weird stuff to grab your attention and it took me ages until I asked you out..." "I remember that. But what is your point?" Jihoon questioned. 

"Right, let's skip the sap story...so, that day, five years ago I knew I wanted to know you. And then I got to know you...and I realized: holy shit...this is the guy I want to spend my entire life with...", Seungcheol said. 

Hansol and Soonyoung shared a look, slowly realizing where this was going. Seungcheol got off his chair and down on one knee. He fished a black box out of his pocket and opened, revealing a diamond ring. Jihoon clasped both his hands over his mouth. 

"Lee Jihoon...will you marry me?" Seungcheol asked, looking up at his boyfriend of almost four years. A few seconds passed with a speechless Jihoon staring at the ring before he finally removed his hands from his mouth. 

"Yes...", he replied, unable to utter any more words and instead accentuating his answer with a nod before he wrapped both his arms around Seungcheol's neck, almost knocking him off his feet. A waiter appeared with a bottle of champagne right after Seungcheol slipped the ring on Jihoon's finger. "It's on the house", he said and left. 

They all shared a slightly confused look at the waiter's lack of words until Soonyoung picked up the bottle. "Well, I'd say let's celebrate!" he exclaimed. 


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't believe you got engaged!" Hansol exclaimed. Seungcheol chuckled. "And that you didn't tell me!" he added, pointing at his brother accusingly. The oldest shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise!" he said. "AND that you almost lost the ring. That was what you were searching for, right?" Hansol asked. Seungcheol grinned sheepishly.

"You definitely succeeded with the surprise", Jihoon said, admiring the diamond ring on his slim finger. "Expect Seungkwan to butt in on the wedding planning", Hansol warned him jokingly. Jihoon laughed. "I was going to ask him for help anyway. He has taste", he replied.

~

A few days later Hansol and Soonyoung hung out at Soonyoung's place once again, watching a movie. "I feel like we've watched this one before...", Hansol stated all of a sudden. Soonyoung grinned. "I think we started it. But we didn't really get to see the ending if I recall correctly", he said.

Hansol chuckled. "Right...but you know what? Somehow I'm not really that excited for the ending", he replied. Soonyoung raised his eyebrows. "Wanna do something else?" he questioned. "Yeah...", Hansol said and tugged on Soonyoung's shirt. The older grinned, getting the hint and once again their movie was forgotten as Soonyoung and Hansol created their own ending.

**_-End-_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and sudden but it felt kind of right to end it here. Idk...  
> But anyway, thank you for reading this sequel I hope it was okay :D   
> More soonsol is on the way since I'm crossposting all my other works from wattpad/aff  
> If you want you can check out my other works too! I'm currently in the middle of uploading one of my longest fics, a single dad fic, called Guy Next Floor!
> 
> If you ever wanna hit me up you'll find me on twitter under the same username! 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
